Cita de bajo presupuesto
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Craig se ve forzado a una cita a ciegas por culpa de su madre. Lo último que esperaba era encontrar al chico con el que estuvo obsesionado la mayor parte de secundaria. Intento de lime pero no realmente.


**Advertencia:** Iba a escribir un lemon pero me acobarde. Igual, advierto lenguaje semi-sexual y un final crack.

* * *

Craig sabía que esto era una terrible idea, es más en la lista de peores situaciones en las que se pudo encontrar, esto ganaba el tercer lugar. El primero siendo soportar a Clyde en uno de sus estados emocionales, y el segundo siendo una reunión familiar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo su mamá consiguió sacarlo de su habitación pero ahí se encontraba, un viernes por la noche, sentado en Burger King –se rehusaba a gastar más dinero de lo necesario- esperando por su cita a ciegas.

Así es, el motivo de su sufrimiento no era otro que una _cita a ciegas._

_Ugh_, con solo recordar en lo que se había metido le daba ganas de correr hacía la piscina de pelotas de plástico para niños y tratar de ahogarse. ¡Esto era tan injusto! ¿Y qué si no había salido con nadie en los últimos tres años? Las relaciones eran agotadoras, requerían tiempo y dinero, sin contar que la otra persona siempre esperaba su atención constante y para ser sinceros Craig solo tenía tiempo para jugar online y cuidar de sus cuyes. Seamos honestos, esos roedores acababan de tener crías y una camada de cinco no se cuidaba sola.

Incluso se había tenido que arreglar para la "cita" y aunque para Craig eso signifique afeitarse y buscar ropa relativamente limpia, de todas formas era insultante que se vea obligado a hacerlo. Su único consuelo era el hecho de que su mamá había prometido que su cita era un hombre- sí, Craig era gay, llamen a la prensa.

El pelinegro sacó su celular para confirmar la hora, y el hecho de que su cita aún no llegaba, y decidió revisar Facebook mientras esperaba. Era como un vicio, había terminado la secundaria hace cinco años pero aún se dedicaba a revisar los perfiles de sus viejos compañeros. Kyle y Stan estaban comprometidos, sería una sorpresa si no fuera porque ambos han estado juntos desde primaria, es más Craig apostaba que Stan se había propuesto de una forma llamativa y conmovedora. Red estaba embarazada, Kevin se mudó a Australia y Kenny seguía siendo tan popular como siempre.

Esto era ridículo, ya había pasado media hora y su cita no llegaba ¿se habría olvidado? ¿lo había dejado plantado? Lo único más vergonzoso de que tu mamá te consiga una cita era que dicha cita nunca aparezca. Craig estaba por pedir una orden grande de papas fritas y salir de ese lugar, tal vez pasaría a visitar a Token quien había vuelto a South Park por el verano.

"¿Craig? ¿Craig Tucker?"

O tal vez no. Tal vez su vida era una broma entera para los dioses, casi podía escuchar al publico imaginario reír a sus expensas porque quien estaba parado frente a él no era otro que Tweek Tweak.

Tweek, su viejo compañero de la escuela, el rubio paranoico adicto al café con un imaginación sobre-activa. Tweek, con quien había perdido contacto tras terminar secundaria y según había escuchado trabajaba en la cafetería de su padre. Pero aún más importante: Tweek, el chico por el que sintió _algo_ durante la mayor parte de su carrera adolescente.

Por favor, que alguien le dispare y termine con su sufrimiento.

Esto tenía que ser un error, porque Tweek era positivamente _no_ gay. ¡Vamos! El chico no dejaba que nadie lo tocara sin antes gritar sobre aliens y chips de control mental. Cierto, Craig admitía que el rubio había sido la razón principal por la que el pelinegro se cuestiono su propia sexualidad- noches enteras tocándose a si mismo, pensando en lo bien que el rubio se veía en un par de jeans apretados o imaginándolo gemir su nombre. Pero esas memorias eran lejanas, algo que el pelinegro estaba seguro había superado tras terminar la secundaria. Craig había estado con suficientes chicos durante la universidad como para decir con orgullo que había superado cualquier sentimiento hacía Tweek (trataba de no pensar en que todos sus parejas eran rubios y delgados).

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Tweek frente a él, viéndose endemoniadamente bien con su cabello atado en una simple coleta y unos cuantos mechones rozando sus pómulos. Craig estaba seguro que el rubio ni siquiera había tratado de arreglarse y aún así se veía atractivo.

Mierda, esto en _verdad _había sido una mala idea.

"Cielos- uh lamento llegar tarde, tenía que cubrir el último turno de la cafetería y no preste atención al tiempo." El rubio no podía tener las manos quietas, jugueteando con su cabello y jalando las mangas de su sweater. Craig trató de no mostrar sorpresa al escuchar su voz, era difícil acostumbrarse a la falta de gritos entre palabras y sus oraciones atropelladas. Según había escuchado el rubio tomado medicamentos y era fan de substancias no legales.

"No te preocupes, no estuve esperando mucho." _Mentira._ "¿Quieres que pida algo?"

"Uh… ¿café?"

Craig asintió torpemente, parándose y prácticamente corriendo hacía la cajera para pedir la orden. ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?! Cuando su mamá le dijo cita a ciegas lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con alguien que actualmente conocía. ¿Tweek también había sido obligado a hacer esto? ¿Estaba decepcionado de que su cita sea Craig y no alguien más con quien poder pasar el rato?

No. Estaba pensando la situación entera más de lo necesario.

Regresó a la mesa lentamente, sin saber que decir exactamente. Le entregó su taza de café barato al rubio, esperando porque el otro iniciara la conversación.

"No sabía que eras gay…"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti, considerando que nos conocemos desde primaria."

El rubio se sonrojó, evadiendo su mirada y tomando su bebida.

"Bueno, mmm ¿supongo? No he salido con muchas personas realmente… Bebe me obligó a venir."

Ah, claro, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Bebe era una de las pocas personas que sabía sobre el pequeño flechazo que Craig tuvo por el rubio durante la secundaria.

"Lamento si esperabas a alguien más."

"¡NO! _GAH _¡NO ES ESO! Realmente me alegra de verte- digo eres realmente atractivo _ngh_ solo ¿no esperaba encontrarte? No tengo mucha experiencia con citas, es solo eso."

El rubio parecía al borde de hiperventilar, sus pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina y sus delgados labios temblando por los nervios. Incluso sus pequeños tics y ruidos extraños habían regresado.

"Tranquilo, solo bromeaba." Pero sus palabras no parecieron suficientes para Tweek, quien se veía mortificado por toda la situación. Parecía que quería llorar y la idea no hacía sentir a Craig menos culpable, ambos estaban en una situación incomoda y no sabían como reaccionar. "… Me gustabas en secundaria."

Bueno. Eso pareció suficiente para calmar al rubio, quien dejó de morderse los labios a favor de mirarlo sorprendido. Yep, ni siquiera el mismo Craig creía lo que acababa de decir.

"…¿En serio?"

"No te mentiría, siendo sinceros puede que me haya obsesionado un poco contigo."

Craig no sabía que estaba haciendo, su cerebro le gritaba _cállate, cállate, ohpordios, cállate._ Pero al ver la sonrisa complacida de Tweek, un poco avergonzada pero era de esperar tras semejante confesión, pensó que su confesión había valido la pena.

"Siendo sinceros, puede que también me hayas gustado durante la secundaria."

Esta vez fue el turno de Craig de verlo como si le acabaran de decir que la luna era, en efecto, hecha de queso. O, ya saben, como si el chico que le gustó por años enteros se le acabara de confesar. _Imposible._ Tweek solo decía eso para hacerlo sentir menos avergonzado ¿verdad?

Pero aún así…. Craig _no_ podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, aunque solo sea para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Bueno quien diría que terminaríamos cinco años después en Burger King tomando café."

"Tú escogiste el lugar."

"Si hubiera sabido que eras tú te hubiera llevado a un lugar mejor."

La mirada de Tweek, junto con su sonrisa tímida le dio a entender que había dicho lo correcto.

* * *

Ambos decidieron regresar a la casa del rubio, según él sus padres no regresarían hasta más tarde, aunque eso no explicaba como habían acabado en su sillón besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Craig no podía culpar sus acciones en su falta de sobriedad, y tal vez un parte de él supo todo este tiempo que nunca había superado al rubio del todo. En especial no cuando este se encontraba bajo él, gimiendo y rogándole por más, y Craig solo quería complacerlo.

Pronto empezó a desvestirlo, movimientos desesperados y torpes, prendas deslizándose de sus cuerpos. El aire se sentía caliente y pesado alrededor de ellos, pero el pelinegro solo se podía concentrar en marcar la piel de Tweek. Pensaba en como su pálido cuello se vería al día siguiente, revelado por las camisas sin abotonar que usaba.

_Mío_.

Craig se detuvo por un segundo, admirando los ojos entrecerrados de Tweek y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello rubio parecía formar un halo en el sillón, sus labios derramando suspiros que pedían _más. _Cualquier pizca de auto-control que el pelinegro tenía desapareció cuando Tweek entrelazó sus dedos entre sus mechones, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder besarlo.

Pronto lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación eran los gimoteos del rubio mezclados con los sonidos de sus cuerpos rozar entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando Craig despertó estaba solo en el sillón, y se dio cuenta de que sentía frio por falta del rubio. Tuvo un segundo de infinita inseguridad, en la que su estomago parecía haber caído por un hoyo negro y su pecho oprimido por la desesperación. Por un segundo se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho, torturándose a si mismo por su falta de auto-control. ¿Tweek lo había dejado solo?

Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, agua hirviendo y el ruido de tazas tintinear. Con un suspiro volvió a recostarse en el sillón, tratando de no mostrar incomodidad por el hecho de que aun seguía desnudo, su flojera era infinita y la posibilidad de levantarse a cambiarse era inexistente.

Se preguntaba que pasaría ahora con el estatus de su relación con Tweek. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, el día de su graduación para ser exactos. Craig se había convencido a si mismo de que ese sería el momento ideal para declararse, todos sus compañeros estaban por ir a la Universidad, él incluido, y lo más probable es que no volvería a ver al rubio. Imaginaba que si lo rechazaba, al menos tendría que evitar la humillación de tener que verlo diario en la escuela.

Obviamente, nunca logró confesarse. Nervios de ultimo momento, dijo Token; eres una gallina, agregó Clyde. Ambos se ganaron un dedo medio y el tema de los sentimientos de Craig por Tweek dejó de ser discutido.

Ahora el pelinegro se encontraba viviendo su sueño adolescente, algo por lo que habría dado cualquier cosa en secundaria, pero cinco años más tarde consideraba un error. Sabía que nunca había superado del todo a Tweek, y siempre tuvo la vana esperanza de que algún día podría salir con el rubio de forma adecuada. Claro, despertar un sábado en la mañana en su casa tras una noche de sexo casual ponía en peligro cualquier posibilidad de una relación. Siendo sinceros, incluso la posibilidad de volver a ser amigos. Craig sintió sus ojos arder y su garganta cerrarse dolorosamente, desde un inicio se dijo a si mismo que esto de la cita a ciegas era una terrible idea y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Escuchó las suaves pisadas del rubio, quien llevaba dos tazas de café en la mano y solo vestía boxers. Sin decir mucho le extendió una de las tazas, sentándose con cuidado junto a él mientras bebía de su propia taza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tomando café un sábado por la mañana, y aunque estaban a cinco centímetros de distancia, sus pensamientos se encontraban en dos mundos diferentes.

Sorpresivamente, fue Tweek quien rompió el silencio.

"…¿Quieres desayunar crepes?"

"¿Estas seguro que puedes cocinar? No quiero tener que llamar a los bomberos."

"Te acabas de ganar un desayuno sin crepes, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, y Craig sintió como el agujero vacío en su estomago desaparecía poco a poco. Tal vez todo estaría bien, y tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada.

Tweek empezó a vestirse lentamente, Craig no parecía tener la intención de moverse y simplemente lo observaba perezosamente. El rubio se volteó a mirarlo cuando acabo, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"Deberíamos volver a hacer esto _ngh_, d-digo si quieres."

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado, devolviendo la sonrisa, las palabras estaban de más.

**Escena Extra**

Craig no podía evitar pensar en lo estúpido que había sido todos esos años atrás. Se había negado a sí mismo a salir con Tweek por tanto tiempo, años perdidos en los que pudo haber pasado junto con el rubio.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, no cuando ambos estaban casados, vivían juntos y contentos (le gustaría decir tranquilos, pero eso no era posible con el rubio). De hecho en ese momento se encontraban en el salón de preescolar de su hijo.

Sam Tucker, un niño de ocho años, con cabello negro y grandes ojos verde que le recordaban a Tweek. Tenía las cualidades de este también, amante al café y con una imaginación híper-activa, pero sin olvidar la personalidad peligrosa de Craig.

El niño se encontraba frente al salón, sonriendo ampliamente a sus compañeros y otros padres de familia, claramente emocionado. Después de todo era el día de profesión, y todos los niños compartían de que trabajaban sus padres.

"¡Es mi turno, es mi turno! Bueno, yo tengo dos papás, y sus trabajos son los mejores en toooodo el planeta." Tweek sonrío ante la emoción de su hijo, mientras Craig lo miraba con orgullo. "Mi papá Tweek trabaja en una cafetería, de hecho es el dueño de una cadena popular llamada _Tweek Bros._ ¡Y yo seré el heredero! Pero no solo eso, él también se dedica a exterminar gnomos profesionalmente. Es un trabajo importante la verdad, gracias a él no se roban la ropa interior."

Los padres de Sam no parecía inmutarse por lo que su hijo decía, de hecho ambos seguían viéndolo como si fuera el objeto más preciado en la tierra. Sus compañeros, por otro lado, se miraban a si mismos preguntándose que rayos pasaba.

"Y luego está mi papá Craig. ¡Su trabajo es genial! Bueno, él hace películas y puede conocer actores famosos, pero eso no están interesante como su _otro_ trabajo." Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Craig, ¿actores famosos? ¿exterminar gnomos? Pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada al ver como el pelinegro les mostraba el dedo medio. "¡PAPÁ PUEDE DISPARAR RAYOS AZULES DE SUS OJOS! Es increíble, en verdad que sí, incluso lo usa para tostar el pan si se lo pido." Sam asintió contento, claramente seguro de sus palabras mientras formaba una de sus pequeñas manos en un puño. "Pero eso no es todo, con sus poderes se encarga de asegurarse que los cuyes gigantes no se apoderen del mundo, ¡y cuando sea grande yo también lo ayudare!"

Tweek empezó a aplaudir, obviamente orgulloso y contento por todo lo que decía Sam. Craig asintió una vez, satisfecho por el discurso, mientras con la mirada fulminaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a comentar.

Nadie dijo nada.

"Y si no me creen, la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto."

Sam terminó su discurso con un dedo medio en alto.


End file.
